The Misadventures of ThunderFrost
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Multiple of oneshots featuring Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson/Laufeyson in a series of different tales as brothers, frenemies, and lovers. Most be rated T to M. Will at parts will have other characters from the Movies Thor and Avengers.
1. Chapter 1 My Consort

**I rather find myself for slash Pairings for Loki wise I enjoy between Thunderfrost and IronFrost when comes to Loki. Of course i had to add a bit of Norse Myth as well which will appear from time to time in oneshots with Loki depending though may varies.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Thor, Avengers or any of the characters. Those feature from Norse Mythology i gotten from there only. I just own the plot and any original characters that may feature in the oneshots and drabbles within Misadventures of ThunderFrost.**

My Consort

Summary: It's almost time for Thor to take over Asgard as the new ruler and to choose his consort as well. He makes the announcement of his and Loki's future wedding much to Loki's embarrassed delight.

Warnings: Au, Slash, ooc, pseudo-incest, establish relationship, Norse mythology-freeform, and Mpreg

* * *

Pacing nervously Thor sighs as he glances at the close door where his beloved is in the room with a few trusted healers that are part of Loki's small amount of friends. He wonders as of late why Loki been more snappish at him but he place it nothing serious but is it? He couldn't help but wonder now.

"Thor," the call of Sif has shaken him out of his thoughts and he turns to smile at his friend leading the Warrior three a few steps behind her.

"Aye Sif what's ailing you?" He questions making her laugh.

"The All Father wishes to speak with you," Fandral answers as Hogun and Volstagg glance around.

"Hm Loki isn't around that's odd," Volstagg remarks making Thor's worry come back again as his blue eyes returns to the closed doors.

"He's feeling a little unwell," He admits not seeing Fandral or Sif's shared look as both suspect what is wrong with Thor's brother and lover but it's not their place to make such speculations out loud. "Let me go in and tell him I'll be back."

The blond knocks on the door waiting for permission to enter as a female voice calls out, "You can come in Prince Thor."

Fandral waits till Thor is in the room before whispering to Sif, "Is it what I think it is?"

"It's highly possible," Sif said more to herself giving the door a curious look.

"So the two of you figure that Loki is with than," Volstagg remarks making them stare at him for a moment in surprise.

He lets out a laugh grinning. "You forget I have a wife and children? I know he's with child. He has that glow my sweet Hildegund was ripe with our children that makes her lovelier with each time and caress."

He smiles softly obviously thinking of his wife and his two daughters and son at home waiting for him.

"Volstagg focus," Hogun grunts bringing the fellow Warrior Three to cough and lightly blush in embarrassment.

Sif rolls her eyes slightly but can see what's wonderful about having a family waiting for you when come home. She is currently with someone though a family she's not ready for not while she's in need to help protect Asgard. She can only hope Thor will accept a child between him and Loki since Loki did have some other children which not many consider be part of the royal family which she has a feeling the younger prince knows. So what if his children are an eight legged horse, a snake, a wolf, and a half dead girl? They seem alright when they come when she has to escort them well mainly the last three since the young colt is tied to the stables to be Odin's steed.

She waves her hand signaling to leave to inform the All Father that Thor will be with him soon.

* * *

-In the Healer's Room-

Thor greets Sigyn, Lorelei, and Amora with a nod. His eyes turn to Loki finding him looking rather pale.

"Loki," he shouts feeling bad as Loki winces and gives him a dark icy look.

"Shut it you damn fool." Loki snarls as his stomach churns and mind reels at the news he receive from the three.

He gives them a pointed look not to reveal the news. He wants to do it himself. He gets on his feet walking over to Thor.

"Let's go see Father," Loki replies ignoring the concern look Thor is giving him. "I'm sure he wish to speak to you of something."

"Are you fine brother?" Thor asks making the raven to roll his eyes.

Sigyn chuckles feeling for her friend and one time crush as he deals with Thor. She is under a healer's oath as Lorelei and Amora. The two sisters share a look and giggles making Loki to give them a deadpan look as he escorts Thor out.

He has a lot to think about. His hand twitches wanting to go over the barely forming bulge which is hidden under his armor. Fear sparks in his heart. Will his one be taken away from him like Sleipnir, Hela, Fenrir, and Jormungand? He has been sure that any time when Thor and he have sex there been use of protection. He didn't want to reveal the fact he could bear children in male form instead of a female one.

The old fears of Thor leaving him for a female to bear him children have lain heavy in his mind. Other than would he find him unworthy of being anything more than just his lover? What of the day that will soon come when Thor will be taking over the throne? Would things be the same still?

"Ah my son," the voice of the All Father startles Loki who been rather lost in thought unnoticed they made it to the throne room empty for all except for their parents Odin and Frigga.

"Mother father," Thor greets bowing as Loki follows a second later. "What is it you wish to speak to me of?"

"Your coronation Son I think it's time for you to take your place as King of Asgard and choosing of your consort," Odin remarks smiling down at his son seeing the look of pure awe while Loki seem happy but at the same time down casted.

Thor humble that his father thinks he's ready. He turns to Loki lifting his hand to his lips. He presses a kiss earning a beautiful blush.

"Loki do me the honors of forever becoming mine," Thor propose, blue eyes gazing into green ones. "You make me happy and keep me grounded as I'm as you put it an oaf. But my dear Loki aren't I yours as you mine? Doe me the honors and become my consort to me as King of Asgard."

"Yes," Loki breathes as tears forms in his eyes and silently curses the hormones kicking in before giving into Thor's kiss while their parents nod giving them a moment.

* * *

Later on at dinner Frigga watches her two sons carefully more specifically Loki who seems happy but nervous. She has a feeling there is something with her son but will have to wait until he's ready. She bites back a smile as Thor stands up suddenly and Loki bites back a ground.

"Friends I have wonderful news. My coronation will be coming but as well as a wedding between Loki and I! He's to be my consort who I love dearly. I ask him for his blessing if he allows me to truly adopt his children as my own," Thor announces making Loki blush but also stare agape at the words.

"You mean it?" He chokes out as hope forms in his heart.

"Of course I mean it. They are your children and will be mine. If there is a way for us to have more I will take them as mine as well Love. We can search for a carrier if you wish." Thor replies wrapping an arm around Loki grinning down at him.

"You don't have to worry about a carrier….Idiot." Loki whispers feeling suddenly shy.

"Why's that?"

Loki says nothing but takes Thor's other hand placing it on his stomach than gives him a pointed look.

"I'm with child you stupid idiot," Loki snarks grinning slyly as Thor stares a few moments than pulling him for a deep kiss making him moan.

"A Child of ours," Thor breathes. "Love you."

"Yes same," Loki answers contentedly loving Thor's arms around him as cheers and conversations flow around them.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaky Smile

Another Thorki oneshot.

Thor and characters belongs to Marvel.

Sneaky smile

Summary: Loki learn not to trust Thor when Thor's smile turns almost evil and eyes gleam with lust. He isn't going to fall for that sneaky smile especially when he has plans

Warnings: AU, Slash, Pseudo incest, some Language and some sexual content

"Now Loki let's go," The silk tone of his brother and love rolls in his ears making Loki to look at the blond smiling at him with that sneaky smile of his.

His eyes twitch seeing it. That smile. How he loathes that smile. It just borders on a mischief and desirably evil while the blue eyes darken and hooded gazing at him.

He feels the heat in his cheeks form as Thor's hot breath brush he back of his neck. Soon warm lips kisses making shivers go down his spine and the shirt he's wearing is soon taken off leaving him only in his pants while his brother has his red cape on standing in his full glory.

"Damn it you damn oaf put some pants on!" Loki pants while trying to enjoy the cool breeze on his balcony while Thor chuckles deeply rubbing his hands down the valley and planes of Loki's chest and stomach making the smaller male to whimper at the touch.

"Hm don't want to," Thor growls nipping at the neck as his hands trails farther down tugging down the pants releasing Loki's arousal from its confinement.

Hands wraps around the harden length stroking it making Loki whimper at the touch. Eyes close and leaning back against Thor to hold him up Loki sighs. This damn fool he loves knows how to tease and bring him to insanity.

"Thor," Loki whimpers coming into his brother's hand as that sneaky smile only grows bigger.

"Yes Love," The teasing tone purrs.

"I hate you."

"Hm love you too."

Sneaky smile

Summary: Loki learn not to trust Thor when Thor's smile turns almost evil and eyes gleam with lust. He isn't going to fall for that sneaky smile especially when he has plans

Warnings: AU, Slash, Pseudo incest, some Language and some sexual content

"Now Loki let's go," The silk tone of his brother and love rolls in his ears making Loki to look at the blond smiling at him with that sneaky smile of his.

His eyes twitch seeing it. That smile. How he loathes that smile. It just borders on a mischief and desirably evil while the blue eyes darken and hooded gazing at him.

He feels the heat in his cheeks form as Thor's hot breath brush he back of his neck. Soon warm lips kisses making shivers go down his spine and the shirt he's wearing is soon taken off leaving him only in his pants while his brother has his red cape on standing in his full glory.

"Damn it you damn oaf put some pants on!" Loki pants while trying to enjoy the cool breeze on his balcony while Thor chuckles deeply rubbing his hands down the valley and planes of Loki's chest and stomach making the smaller male to whimper at the touch.

"Hm don't want to," Thor growls nipping at the neck as his hands trails farther down tugging down the pants releasing Loki's arousal from its confinement.

Hands wraps around the harden length stroking it making Loki whimper at the touch. Eyes close and leaning back against Thor to hold him up Loki sighs. This damn fool he loves knows how to tease and bring him to insanity.

"Thor," Loki whimpers coming into his brother's hand as that sneaky smile only grows bigger.

"Yes Love," The teasing tone purrs.

"I hate you."

"Hm love you too."


	3. Chapter 3 Still My Loki

Still My Loki

Summary: Thor could never get enough of Loki's kiss. It makes his blood sing knowing he can make Loki weak in the knees. Loki's heart is his as his own is Loki.

Blue eyes widen seeing coy green ones watch above him. Lying on his back at his younger brother's mercy Thor feels his mouth twitch. It's rare when Loki initiate any type of intimacy or even his kisses. Normally it is Thor that kiss Loki mostly.

His heart sings seeing the rosy hue on those soft pale cheeks. He smiles lifting a hand to cup Loki's cheek.

"I trust you," he tells him assuring the raven seeing the look of uncertainty.

It taken both a while to adjust the fact that Loki is in fact a Jotun. It hurt Loki to find they been raised as brothers fearing the Frost Giants and Thor's claims of killing them all. It been the worst feeling as those green eyes look at him with fearful watery eyes.

"Thor," Loki's voice calls out to him shaking him out of his thoughts.

His breath hitch seeing the blue skin and ember eyes. This is still his Loki. The one his heart belongs to as Loki is his. All too soon his mind is clear feeling icy lips against his own. The groan is pull from his throat wrapping his arms around his lover. His blood sings. The soft sigh as Loki feels his knees weak.

"Still my Loki." Thor growls possessively running a hand over his brother's back making him shiver at the touch but it helps.

"Hn...Yes yours as you are mine," Loki returns giving a sly smirk than a saucy wink making Thor throw his head back and laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 The Reappearance

A request oneshot.

The Reappearance

Summary: Thor has been restless and wondering about his brother ever since his disappearance on Midgard only to reappear thousands of years later looking much different and older. The two finally have a conversation that been needed. It is also where Thor realize what he could have had but been lost to him.

Warnings: Au, Language, division among Avengers mention, Slash, unrequited feelings

Sighing softly gazing at the distance as the new life of those in Midgard, Thor looks trouble. His mind is on the one that left long ago. Where could he be? Is he well? He glance over his shoulder seeing Friend Stark chatting with Darcy, Banner, and Barton which been a surprise in the end. He feels the corner of his lips. After all they kept him partially sane. Due to that he has given them each a golden apple granting them immorality.

"Loki," He whispers closing his eyes as his heart wrenches in his chest.

"Yes Brother?" The familiar voice speaks up making the god to look in shock seeing floating before him is Loki.

He looks great. He has a healthier look to him and hair a bit longer. His eyes seem wiser and calm.

"It's you," Thor breathes earning a familiar smirk.

"Indeed it is."

"Where have you been?" Thor growls feeling all the anger and hurt.

"Around here and there mostly. I also gotten some therapy since I had a lot of issues apparently," The other remarks giving a wistful smile now. "Even about the feelings I had for you as it wasn't brotherly. I was tired."

"Loki," Thor breathes feeling a pain in his chest at the words.

"No let me speak. I first learn I was adopted I been angry at everyone and even myself. I wanted to put the blame on someone but it left me aching and tired in the end. I dealt with so much that I wasn't in the right place in mind. I wish to apologize for the killing of Coulson and all the other troubles I caused. I hope at least we can have our bond as brothers." Loki said as his heart still will love Thor but figure as time pass to let him go.

Thor grits his teeth realizing he could have Loki's love but now it's lost to him. The love he has for him now is that of a brother as the years gone by making him realize he loves Loki and not the same way it been for when he was with Jane. He nods as the other smiles at him.


	5. Chapter 5 Pain & Rejection

Pain and Rejection

Summary: Loki accept the fact he's betrothed to the Asgardian prince but his heart keeps being rejected and shredded by Thor at his mere dismissal of him than the many lovers he taken. Finally all comes to much when Thor makes his declaration of Love for Jane which is the last straw for Loki. Unseen how weak he becomes he is soon staying away from his family to keep what's left safe.

Warnings: AU, mention arranged marriage, infidelities, unrequited feelings, Loki Angst, Hurt! Loki, insecure Loki, background Sexual content

* * *

Feeling the heavy weight in his heart, Loki Odinson knowing the truth that may be his name since its part of the deal of the betrothed set long before he could remember between Aseir and Jotuns. He's to one day marrying Thor the man he admires in the distance.

He shivers feeling the pain in his heart twinge as a gasp escape his looks. His head feels foggy suddenly. He moans holding his head gritting his teeth. Damn it to hell it's happening again. Tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"THOR!" A woman shouts from the bedroom of his betroth and brother's room making it clear it's one of his conquests.

Loki trembles. While he admires Thor its completely different for the blond. He all but ignores Loki. Rather indifferent and even gone as rejecting Loki's presence. He made it rather clear he prefer those something to take and beautiful. Loki knows Thor's looks are handsome than those around. He's strong and brave. He is a good provider and excellent warrior.

The pain in his heart sharpens making his breath taken away and darkness is at the edges of his vision. His body feels weak and cold. He pulls himself to his feet staggering to his room. How much more can he take? He barely handles the conquests of other Aseirs hitting on Thor and he just beds them. Would things get worse if the day come when Thor falls for someone other than him?

* * *

-Several Years Later-

Loki pushes the food on his plate as thin frame goes more unnoticed while feeling a little nauseous. He gives his mother a bare smile as Thor eats with gusto after arriving back from Midgard. Apparently this dinner will announce some news. Could he finally be ready to settle down and marry? Loki finds his heart rising with hope. There been times now that Thor and he would have their unions but it seem only when Thor is high with battle lust and needs an outlet. He never stays at all much less now.

"Mother, Father I come with great news," Thor announces finishing the last of his mead grinning ear to ear.

"What is it son," Odin ask calmly.

"I found the one I love," Thor announces happily missing the shared looks between the parents as Loki feels hope and dread.

"Who is it dear," Frigga questions feeling a bit happy for her son.

"Her name is Lady Jane and I fallen for her. She's the most beautiful woman on Midgard." Thor said happily as a dopey grin falls on his lips.

It's at that moment where it becomes the last straw for the raven. He quickly excuses himself leaving the room held high until he reaches his room. Only there in private that he lets the tears fall. How he waited and hopes that Thor would see him. Hasn't he forgotten the betrothal between them? Now he be stuck leaving the only home he has known along with the family he grown up with. He lies on his bed sighing. Now Thor is out of his grasps. Food and necessities seen to be a hassle now not even to worry about.

The news meet with joy and many celebrations. The line will continue. Unknown or even noticing no one question Loki's mysterious disappearance. Many assume he gone off on a binge of learning something new. It seems rather nice and comfortable. It would also mean hopefully a future wedding down the road. Many forgotten of the betrothal between the princes as it slip out of mind.

It wasn't until Thor notice several weeks later of the missing presence of his brother. He sighs figuring to go check on his brother. He head to the rooms pushing the door finding a very thin and weaken Loki gazing at the ceiling with glazed eyes.

"Loki," Thor calls appalled at the sight of the younger male. "What happen to you?"

He walks to the bed seeing the sunken cheeks and bright eyes almost lifeless.

"Brother speak."

"Hm?"

the first sign of life sends relief pass his heart as those eyes turn to his blue ones. His breath catches seeing the dead look.

"Have you forgotten you stupid oaf," Loki sighs closing those eyes tear stains apparent on his cheeks.

"What?" Thor ask confused.

"Our betrothal stupid fool!" Loki snarls lifelessly wishing the blond to leave him be. "I figure as not with your precious little Jane. Really she is Midgardian they don't leave long. Their lives is only a blink of an eye."

Thor feels his anger raising.

"Shut it Loki! I never asked for this betrothal between us," Thor snaps as his next words make things worse. "It's hanging much of a noose around my neck."

"I see," Loki said heart breaking completely. "Leave me."

"Loki," Thor said only for a hand to be just lift off the bed silencing him.

Grinding his teeth, Thor turns around storming out the room not once hearing the soft broken sobs from Loki's lips. All the blond wish to be in his Jane's loving arms. Thor continues walking until he reaches Heimdall requesting him to take him to Midgard where his Jane is.

The silent man nods sending him through the Bifrost feeling a sense of foreboding but only sighs. It's not his place to say such matters to his future king.

Upon Earth Jane's voice calling his name is much like a soothing balm. He sweeps her up in his arm happy to see her. He kisses her lips as her soft moans urges him on. He growls possessively carrying her away much to those around's surprise before cleaning up as it is an early day than. All too soon they are in Jane's room and clothes scatters along the way to the bed where Thor lays her down kissing and pleasuring the woman.

In the back of his mind he feels a niggle of doubt but tries to ignore it. As he kisses downwards down the valley he shivers as her hands scraps down his back. Soon its Loki's image he's seeing below him. The throaty moan sends heat to his arousing cock and he bites his lips. He tries to shake it off. He kisses Jane again and once more seeing Loki behind closed lids. The kiss normally perfect suddenly feels wrong. Everything feels wrong really.

Thor pulls away grimacing and running an agitated hand through his blond locks. Jane looks up at him with concern.

"Thor?"

He loves her voice but at the moment it's not the one he wishes to hear. No he rather hear the rasp of Loki's tenor voice as it vibrates down his skin and the way his name sound off those lips.

"Aye…I can't Jane," Thor stammers scrambling off the bed not looking at Jane as she watches him with hurt while changing back into his clothes running out of the room calling for Heimdall to bring him back to Asgard.

He needs to see Loki. He has to know if a single kiss from him means more to him than Jane's. His heart hammers in his chest. Soon the colorful beam surrounds him bringing him back. He gives a quick nod of thanks before rushing all the way back to the palace where Loki is currently hiding in his room sighing witlessly.

He skids in only to see enraged green eyes full of pain and hurt. He goes over kissing Loki only to have him pull away punching him in the jaw causing him to step back.

"Why did you kiss me," Loki snarls pink in his cheek as humiliation settles in his belly.

"I had to see something," Thor answer dazedly know having his eyes open.

It's not Jane he loves as he thought. No its Loki. His Loki he hurt so dearly.

"Forgive me Loki," Thor pleads only to have Loki to laugh harshly.

"Why so you can reject me even more? No I rather find another to love me than you," Loki answers tears streaming back down feeling still weak but struggles somewhat to get out of his bed to take a well needed shower.

He needs to regain his strength so he can face a future for himself it seems. The familiar sick feeling he has for the last several weeks comes back up making it the time hard to eat. He only manage to have bread and water down at most if he's lucky. He has a feeling what it is the cause but right now isn't the time. He leaves Thor behind him staring agape unable to believe that Loki just rejects him.


	6. Chapter 6 The Healer

Disclaimer in the beginning of the Oneshot/Drabble collection. I just own the original characters feature.

The Healer

Summary: Ever since finding his child, Thor learns rumors of a best healer after being injured. It turns out the healer turns out to be Loki having no memory of his previous life at Asgard. Managing to court and marry Loki they were happy again with their first child. It only been after Loki is with their second child that old memories comes back leaving the old insecurities and Thor's conquests. He decides to leave taking his child leaving Thor having to stop him.

Warnings: AU, Amnesiac! Loki, Intersex! Loki, Hurt! Loki, Hurt! Thor, Mpreg, pseudo incest, language, ocs

* * *

Gritting his teeth feeling the wounds from the recent natural disaster in the realm farthest from Asgard, Thor now king of Asgard feels his temper about to raise as his bed is cold with no bed partner for the past four years not since Him.

"Papa?" the soft little voice of his son, Prince Magnus, toddles closer his blue eyes gazing up at him while everything else screams Loki making Thor's heart clench.

"Aye I'm fine son." Thor assures the boy fighting the pain as a nanny of the toddler appears giving an apologetic look to her king but the prince isn't going to have it.

He wriggles away before moving to the bed.

"Papa," He whimpers hands holding on to the blanket wishing to be with his papa wanting to feel safe again in his arms.

"Let him up, May," Thor tells the nanny who nods frowning at the fact but keeps her silence taking her leave after placing the heir of Asgard next to his father.

Thor smiles at his son seeing so much of Loki within. How he found his son been a blessing but also angry. Why did Loki have to go and get himself capture by the Chitauri? Did he know he was with child? Thor pushes these thoughts as he been looking for the past few years ever since finding his son having hope that Loki is alive somewhere. He pulls Magnus close to him letting the boy sigh contently before drifting into a fitful rest.

The sound of knocking grabs Thor's attention. He calls out, "Yes."

"My Lord the Healer has arrived," The voice of the Hogun from the Warrior Three and Lady Sif standing guard makes him hum.

"Very well send them in."

"Yes.…" Fandral chokes obviously seeing the healer's features rather in shock as soft gasps are heard from his rooms making Thor to frown.

What has them so much in turmoil? Who is this healer? He soon understands the sounds from his friends and comrades in arms as the door opens revealing the healer. With the same green eyes that haunts his dreams and soft raven hair slick back from the handsome features and creamy pale skin.

"Loki," Thor breathes heart racing in his chest as Loki stares at him in confusion.

"Yes that's my name but are you my patient?" The healer ask making Thor's heart to race faster and a new pain form.

Doesn't Loki remember him? He grits his teeth letting a hiss of pain waking up his son who stares owlishly around him to find the healer to heal his papa. The strange feeling of familiarity goes through the prince and healer as they gaze at each other. It would be looking at a copy in the mirror with subtle differences. The prince having raven hair with blue eyes and a cheeky smile similar of a former trickster prince along with his skin tone takes after his father being outside a bit. And his nose and cheek bones as well as his papa.

The healer shakes off the feeling sighing as tiny memories of having a baby only to be taken away is at the edges of his mind. He doesn't remember anything of his younger years or his previous life after the accident that made him loose his memories. Does he have any family or so in any of the realms? He learns to let it be as he is a wonderful healer. The joy of helping people is enough for him. He has all the items he needs to heal the Asgardian King. He soon gets to work mindful of the toddler prince watching with interest.

He ignores all the attempts of the King asking him questions. He feels his heart race and heat go into his cheeks. His green eyes flicker up seeing the blue eyes watching him with hope and awe. He ducks his head shyly. A King wouldn't dare to court a simple healer like himself. He can have any man or woman at his hand with those blue eyes of his.

"Please stay to work as a healer in the palace," Thor pleads as what feel like days are only hours later after the healer finish the last of his work to his satisfaction while Thor feels the pain is dulled to the point it can be ignorable.

"I can't," Loki answers only to feel his hand be grabbed into the King's large one and brought to the lips as its kissed making him feel warmth and familiarity.

"I beg of you," Thor whispers as the tension develop between them while broken by the young prince's stomach.

"Papa hungry."

"Go on and see your grandmother Son," Thor answer waving the lad off making him giggle happily before toddling off to find Frigga would play with him after he eaten his meal.

"Don't you recognize me Loki?" Thor asks once the toddler is out of earshot making the healer to tense up.

"No I don't know you," Loki answers making Thor to sigh.

He pulls the healer down kissing those soft lips. Soon the long fingers runs on their own accord in his hair while he pulls the healer on him. He murmurs soft nothings making the healer confuse why his body is reacting while his memories are blank. He shivers feeling the touch. He squirms away trying to keep some sort of boundaries.

"I'll be back in a while to recheck the wounds." With those words Loki runs out making Thor to smirk a little to himself as it a start and proof to him that it's his Loki that is the healer healing him.

* * *

-Six Months Later-

It taken a good couple weeks before Loki crack down willing to be courted by Thor. He didn't remember much of the past that been fine. He fallen for the young prince who in turn loves Loki dearly and gotten to call him daddy or at times mama to make him blush while Thor has a gleam in his eyes at the word.

Many were happy to see Loki is in fact alive but sadden that he doesn't remember any of them. This been a blessing of a new start for all. As Loki finds a place a few memories gleam through. He finds himself become conflicted as he fallen for the king. The tension between them is stifling until Thor carries Loki to his bed showering his body with kisses that left sexy moan that been the best sound to Thor's ears.

Before long the wedding of the year finally happens as Thor and Loki married. The young prince Magnus join them at the alter at both of their insistence as they are to be a family. There been no dried eye at the ceremony as the vows the two makes pulls at the heart strings. It been their wedding night that their union conceived the next child of King Thor and his Consort Loki Odinson.

And this is where our tale begins…..

* * *

Inferior. The many women Thor….his brother bed. Scrunching his nose in his sleep Loki softly moans. He feels the warm body of his husband by his side and the hand lie on the round belly forming with the new lives within. He opens his green eyes furrowing his brow. The healer turn consort sits up. The old memories are coming back with all the old insecurities. He looks at his sleeping husband as more memories come. How everyone consider his abilities worthless and womanly.

He trembles. He carefully moves Thor's arms off of him before slipping out of the bed and room. He goes to his son's room as more of his memories and magic comes to him. His heart races as he touches the raven locks of his little prince that the memories of the Chitauri capture and threats of taking his son. The agony and pain as he falls in the Bifrost. His anger at Thor and Odin. The truth of his heritage of him being a Jotun.

He scoops up the boy who snuggles mindful of his new sibling in his daddy's belly sighing. Loki let a few tears roll down before moving quickly out of the palace careful not to alert the guards of his sudden haste. He has to leave. Go anywhere. His heart aches wishing to have Thor to hold him or even stop him. This marriage is a sham.

Thor awakens not feeling his love beside him. He looks seeing the spot is still warm but empty. He hears the alarms blaring. He rushes out of the room heading towards Heimdall hoping to find Loki. To his surprise he finds Loki and Magnus in the gardens. He quickly grabs Loki by the waist pulling him against his chest making Loki to cry in pain.

"Let me go you stupid oaf!" Loki whimpers tears falling.

"My love no please don't leave me," Thor begs as their son wakens looking confused.

"Papa, Daddy?"

"I love you Loki and been worried sick," Thor chokes holding on to Loki as he stiffen in his arms. "I love our son and the new one on the way. You completely me"

"You're lying," Loki whispers only to have Thor shake his head.

"No Loki."

"Love you Papa, Daddy," Magnus whispers drifting off to sleep in his daddy's arms while Papa holds them both making Loki rethink of the precious six months and the courtship as those around approve of them and gentle teasing of them wed with more children.

"Please Loki my love. Don't go," Thor pleads turning Loki around mindful of their son and kisses the shorter man making his knees weaken at the kiss.

"Okay." The simple words of acceptance warms Thor's heart as he takes Loki and Magnus back into the palace relieve they will remain as a family.

Within four months later, the newest additions enter their family, daughter Aldrif and son Forseti.


	7. Chapter 7 Immobilizing Touch

His Immobilizing Touch

Summary: Loki didn't mean to in the first place but as Thor holds him to all his glory makes the blush on his cheeks burn. How is it when Thor touches him it's like he can't move under his immobilizing touch?

Warning: AU, Pre-Slash, some language, past crossdressing, and some sexual content

* * *

Loki stares at the pebble on his desk using his Seidr to move it. He feels a grin about to tug on his lips concentrating. It moves from the middle of the desk to the very edge. Taking a few deeps breath as the Seidr goes out draining a little. 'Improvement,' he muses happily. His stomach rumbles.

"Well guess for a snack," He said mostly to himself leaving his room while thinking of the mischief he can cause if he can move things around.

'Hm maybe send a meat pie in Fandral's face to stop talking of all the conquests he has. Or even change Thor's clothes to those of a maiden.' Loki snickers liking the last thought as it would anger his brother but the embarrassment is a good reminder of what it taken to get Mjolnir back from Thrym. Oh what fun it been except he had to be a bridesmaid to the oaf. Still it been rather hilarious and a perfect blackmail as well.

He starts to hear a happy hum from Thor's rooms making him roll his eyes. The fool has to be so damn happy for Odin's sake? Why does he always have to be?

Rolling his eyes Loki continues only to feel the door suddenly open and then he's facing a pair of stormy blue eyes as he feels his lips twitch. He has to keep a straight look as he stares at the masterpiece of his latest trick as Thor's newly bright green hair twinkles.

"Loki," Thor growls his touch immobilizing the younger as his heart begins to pound.

A strange heat bubbles in his cheeks as Loki gives a half lazy smile.

"Yes Thor?" He asks drily making the other's eyes twitch.

"Change it back." Thor orders pulling Loki in and closes the door to pin him there not caring he's completely naked and his leg goes between Loki making him become fluster at their stance.

The hand on his chest sends electricity down Loki's spine. He glances at the appendage not sure why Thor's touch is making him feel dizzy. The heat of his older brother's body wraps around him almost soothingly and drives him crazy. He suppresses a shiver. He can't bring himself to move. His breath seems to be gone.

"It is out by morning," Loki answers as Thor's hot breath grazes his ear.

"IT better Loki."


	8. Chapter 8 First Moment

I figure to have Loki's siblings at least be mention as he never been taken in this AU and grown up with his parents.

The First Moment

Summary: Arriving at the meeting of all nine realms heirs, Thor finds a beautiful Jotun walking with beautiful blue skin, ember eyes and silk raven hair. He's in love at first sight of this being. What is his name?

Warnings: Au, Jotun! Loki, ooc

* * *

Keeping up his smile, Thor nods as his lady companion chatters away. Normally the meetings are fine but he rather be on a hunt with the Warrior Three and Sif today. Not at the meeting of Nine Realm's Heirs.

He feels his ire rise as heirs and their companions talk around him. No Father would want him to be on his best behavior. Unable to remember her name Thor nods at the right moment hoping she isn't expecting him to reply just yet.

"Really I'm sure that both Byleistr and Helblindi causing Father and Papa enough mischief without me," the young male Jotun speaks to the lavender hair companion as both laugh.

Thor's mouth dries up looking at the soft blue skin being. The long silk like hair is the deepest shade of ebony that it's beautiful. Even more so than Sif's hair. Those ember eyes shine brightly.

His heart couldn't stop beating in his chest. In the All Father's name who is this creature? It's more than the slight smitten feelings he ever gotten before of others.

The names this beautiful young Jotun said do sound familiar to the back of Thor's mind unsure why it seems familiar as it gone over his head. He is no longer hearing his companion as he gazes at the two walking away.

The raven stops as if sensing his gaze on him. Within the moment the other looks at Thor he already fallen over the edge and the Bifrost has taken him far off.

"Hello."

"Hello," Thor returns as the blush forms on his cheeks unable to stare at the ember eyes and the soft rosy shade.

"Loki Laufeyson," Loki, his mind corrects, said softly holding out a hand smaller than his own.

"Thor Odinson," Thor answers loving the icy chill in his larger and warmer hand, "A pleasure to meet thee."

"Hm," Loki hums giving another smile. "See you at the meeting Odinson."

"Yes…Lo…Laufeyson," Thor sighs out as the lovely Loki walks away from him and taking his heart with him.


	9. Chapter 9 L-Loki!

L-Loki?!

Summary:" Are you sure you want the truth? If I show you would you panic? Would you react as you normally do? How can we possibly go back to what was before? This is the truth…..I'm sorry…Bro-…..Thor."

Warnings: Au, ooc, Odin A+ parenting, Loki angst, harsh truths, implied pre-slash

* * *

"Loki" Thor calls out to me as I continue walking swiftly in the snow high of the mountains within Asgard.

I couldn't look back behind me. I tug the cowl closer to my face hiding my blue skin of my true heritage from the one I consider a brother and at parts more. My heart races in my chest. I couldn't say the words. Why couldn't this damn oaf get it? I'm not of Aesir but Jotun? Did he known before? Has the All-Father told his golden boy any of this?

"Loki come back!" Thor roars from behind making my ire rise and unease.

I stop in the distance gazing at the snow that is comforting and painful. I sense he stops several feet away at least obviously wary of what I'll do. My eyes feels water and small bits of white breath escape my lips. I have to know.

"Tell me the truth what is going on? Why did mother seem so stricken? And Father seem to be ill of ease? What has caused this Loki?"

Are you sure you want the truth? If I show you would you panic? Would you react as you normally do? How can we possibly go back to what was before? This is the truth…..I'm sorry…Bro-…..Thor." I asked finally turning around throwing back the cowl showing my Blue Ridge skin and fire red orbs.

I see the shock and fear enter those blue eyes. He fears me. Hates me. My own brother…no not…yes….what is he now?

"L-Loki?!" Thor chokes taking a few attentive steps to me.

I duck my head fearing for the blow. It never came. I look up seeing he's in front of me. He pulls me into his chest running a hand through my hair making me whimper as my conflicted emotions rises in my heart.

"I'm here Brother. I'm right here," He assures me rocking me in his arms making me feel safe and love.


	10. Chapter 10 We're the same

We're the same

Summary: Thor never known the truth of his own partial Jotun heritage of his grandmother until Loki yells it at him. They are the same of Jotun blood. If it means they can be together than Thor will embrace it happily.

Warning: Au, Partial Jotun! Thor, Jotun! Loki, Implied arrange marriage

Thor frowns as he notice the blue skin on Loki. All the old rage of wanting all Jotuns dead comes back in his mind. How childish and foolish he been.

"Now you know the truth," Loki's sadden tone pulls at his heart strings. "Are you going to cancel the betroth between us as I'm of Jotun?"

"No," Thor answers surprising himself. "I just wondering why not told before?"

"I didn't know until the casket," Loki answers earning a soft scoff from the blond. "What of yourself?"

Thor furrow his brows confused.

"What of this you talking of, Loki" Thor growls feeling his anger raise.

"YOU ARE PART JOTUN AS WELL YOU STUPID, DAMN OAF! THE ALL FATHER IS PART JOTUN? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF BESTIA?" Loki roars glaring as his green eyes that he been able to hold flood into red as Thor's eyes widen never knowing this at all.

Loki really looks at the blond letting a head shake. He continues voice softening, "You didn't know."

"Aye I didn't," Thor breathes thinking of the questions he once ask of his father's mother and his strange answers of tell when older or not know. "Father was keeping it quiet."

"I think he doesn't want to think of it," Loki answers giving the blond a careful look as he nods thinking over.

'We're the same," Thor whispers as he looks carefully at the blue skin and red eyes making Loki roll his eyes. " Least no one will deny us together."

"Oaf. We are in a betrothal, "Loki gripes as Thor laughs wrapping his arms around Loki pulling him close.

"Aye but we're the same none the less as we have the similar blood of Jotun. I'm sorry for if I cause a stir about my words of hunting Jotuns," Thor said soberly.

"Idiot," Loki breathes in Thor's scent being comforted.


	11. Chapter 11 Have fun with me

Have Fun With Me

Summary: Being bored and seeing younger brother reading on the other bed in their room, Thor decides to ask him if want to have some fun to watch the peeve look to form.

Warnings: AU-modern day, teen Thor and teen Loki,

Tossing up the football in the air than catching it, Thor sighs heavily not seeing the teeth grinding of his younger brother. He drops the football aside looking over to the other occupant in the room finding Loki laying on his back reading a book. He sighs again. There it is. The eye twitch.

He feels a hint of a smile forming. He gets off his bed to just sigh making Loki growl softly but other than that ignores him. He pouts. He doesn't want to be ignored!

"Loki," He whines.

Nothing.

"Loki," He tries again earning a scowl.

"Loki my beloved brother that I love dearly, Loki, Loki, Loki," Thor singsongs making Loki to glare at him.

"What you idiot?"

"Have fun with me," Thor said leaning over his brother receiving the peeve look.

"No."

"Please?"

"No idiot."

"Brat. Come on please let do some fun. Have fun with me. There is no need to study is there?" Thor ask really looking put out making Loki growl setting his book aside before pushing at Thor to move.

"Let's go Buffoon," Loki snaps rolling his eyes having Thor follow him happily as the two go to the living room starting a good few rounds of video games than watch a movie having a good time.


	12. Chapter 12 His Guardian Angel

His Guardian Angel

Summary: Frigga has hired the best person to keep an eye on her son since he's reckless and Loki takes the job needing the funding to keep his stash of gold afloat for hard times. He doesn't expect to fall for his assignment or the said assignment catching him demanding to know everything.

Warnings: Au-Loki Never raised with Thor, Reckless Thor, slash, ooc

Loki Noson feels his eyes twitch as he watch the blond buffoon falling into another trouble. He growls waving his hand helping him once more. Why did he take this assignment? Right Lady Frigga wish for a best adversary to keep track of her reckless son that apparently gotten banish temporarily for throwing a tantrum or so.

Damn asshole is lucky to have such a mother. He has no idea of his family as he been abandoned child in Jotunheim and train to be a powerful mage and adversary for hire. He done well on several assignments but it never lasted this long. He frowns looking for the blond fool not finding him. Crap he lost him! Of all times to think and loose concentration on the job.

"Ah there you are my guardian angel," A deep male voice purrs in his ears behind him.

Continuing to scold himself, Loki turns finding himself staring at beautiful blue eyes. He fights the blush while heart race. He became a damn fool as this assignment is become more and more personal. He now came to realize he fallen for this damn idiot. Money, jewels, and gold be damn he's not willing to let this happen.

"What's your name," Thor ask looking at the younger and slender male finding him beautiful.

"What is it to you?" Loki growls getting Thor to laugh sending the sounds vibrating through his chest.

"I'm Thor Odinson. I seem to wonder why things almost been bad seem easy than it came to my attention I have an angel protecting me. I want to know their name to thank them.

"Loki," Loki answers blushing.

"Thank you Loki, my guardian angel," Thor said kissing Loki's hand giving a wink before leaving making Loki stare wide eye at the male unable to comprehend what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13 A Tale of Two Brothers

A Tale of Two Brothers

Summary: Having to marry again after a nasty divorce with his former wife Sif, Thor finds a beautiful exotic dancer not realizing it is in fact Loki that escaped. Her story reminds him much of the brother he loved and lost so long ago.

Warning: AU, Shape-shifting Loki, Lady Loki, Slash/het, language

Sighing a bit Thor frowns as the new prospects of suitors arrive before him. Ever since Sif decide to humiliate him at the banquet after a wonderful success but she change.

Her anger and jealousy been eating at her long before the latest war in a farther realm that affect many victims that were mostly women and children. The true reason is Thor is still in love with his missing brother. Each time they lay in bed he calls out Loki's name than hers. There been no heirs between them.

"Your highness," the new prospects greet as they bow or curtsey.

He nods in greeting feeling tired. His heart heavy in his chest. 'Loki…' His mind whirls thinking of his long gone brother who became angry and cause horrible mischief to be locked away in the dungeons until he made his escape. Is he alright? Has things been well for him? These questions lay heavily on Thor's mind. His blue eyes looks over the possible suitors finding most unsatisfactory until the door opens.

Walking in almost shyly is a most beautiful exotic dancer with lush raven hair flowing down her back and a few locks curl over her shoulders. A full figure perfect to bear children makes Thor Shift in his seat at the beauty. His mouth dries up looking at her closely. Full lips with a button nose and green eyes that almost remind him of His eyes.

"Am I late?" She ask softly making most finding her precious or even wanting her in their beds.

"No," Thor said making the woman look at him with a small smile on her lips. "What is your name my beautiful Maiden?"

"Loka," the raven said as in her mind it's really Loki who feels a bit guilty for doing this but he had to see Thor at least once and hope he would forgive him before letting him go.

"Loka," Thor chokes finding it so familiar to his brother's name and heart races. "Please sit with me for the banquet tonight. Now while everyone else please leave me and Lady Loka alone for now."

Loki nods attentively as the other suitors are shown where they be staying and alone with Thor. Shifting a bit green meets blue eyes.

"Telling me about yourself?" Thor asks watching the woman.

"May I tell a story?" Loki asks softly in return making Thor furrow his brows.

"Be my guest."

"My tale is of two brothers, one a golden prince and the second a young prince who didn't know the truth of him." Loki begins. "The second prince wasn't born into the family of the Golden Prince. No he was found in a temple during a terrible and deadly war alone and crying. The Golden King takes the little Prince back to his family where his wife and son awaits for him. The two princes grow together but are like light and day. The oldest great and strong at everything while the second quieter and shy prefers studying over mock fights unlike his brother."

Thor feels his heart hammering. It sounds almost familiar to him. He couldn't place why.

"As the two gotten older a rift form. The Golden King said in a way both princes be King but never said how or why. They just believe the words of his. As they are of age already it is time for the first prince to take over as the Golden King about to enter his sleep but the second prince didn't think he was ready. The second brother found his older brother to be a darn fool and too arrogant as well. The second can. See the Golden Prince would disarray and ruin his kingdom to ruins. He's not ready. He's far too young and battle lusting not what the throne needs. The second dark prince…decides to make the Golden King see the error only for a mistake of almost ending a race and learning a harsh truth. The second Prince was of the said race. It was kept by the King and Queen as they raised the second Brother as their son. It lead him to become angry and confuse. Not realizing within the pain and suffering he was going through that…he was hurting his brother. A brother that loved him but didn't know"

"Did the two ever meet?" Thor ask staring at the dancer as her smile seems sadden and almost wistful.

"Yes but it was a battle of chaos and pain that lead of a group of heroes to be form with several others and the Golden Brother." Loki answers bowing her head whispering. "I'm sorry Thor…brother."

The woman shifts her form into the rightful male form making Thor gasp out at how thin the shape shifter is. It's his brother. The story is theirs.

"I wish to tell you I'm sorry," Loki said rubbing his bare arm looking at the harem outfit he's wearing slightly put out. "I understand if you can't forgive me."

Thor moves on instinct walking to Loki lifting his chin up pressing their lips together.

"Damn it Loki. I love you dearly. I forgive you," Thor whispers in between the kisses as green eyes shine with tears. "Please stay."

"I would like that."


	14. Chapter 14 It's Mine

It's mine!

Summary: Loki hates being shorter and younger than Thor especially when holds his spell book high above his head making him angry. He will find a way one day to get his vengeance!

Warnings: Fluff, Au, pre-teen Loki, Teen Thor, adorable Loki

"Oh Loki my little brother," The teasing cook in Thor's voice hits a slight nerve in Loki's mind glaring at the blond teenager.

He holds tight to his spell book pouting at the cheeky grin. "Mine you oaf!"

"I don't think so," Thor cackles playfully tickling Loki making him howl out with laughter and quickly takes the book. "Success!"

"THOR!" Loki whines glaring as his green eyes looks from his book high above his head to the major height difference between him and Thor.

Scowling and looking so adorable Loki leaps to his feet trying to reach up knowing he won't be successful. It's the fact he's trying what counts!

"It's mine," Loki whines giving a pout making Thor to gulp as those green eyes widen and a shine of tears.

It's his weakness. He huffs looking away book still above his head only for Loki to scowl. Vengeance will be his! He leaps on Thor trying to climb up to grab his book but forgetting Thor's other arm that goes around his waist to keep him from falling automatically.

"Loki," Thor purrs moving his fingers of his hand holding Loki making loud peals of laughter escape his mouth.

He lets the book drop tickling the younger boy as he squirms and pleads for the tickling to stop. The two boys laugh enjoying the bright sun and wonderful day.


	15. Chapter 15 Green and Blue eyes

Green and Blue eyes

Summary: The obvious message in those blue eyes pleads with his to stop this recklessness and come back to home. If not home at least back by his side.

Warnings: Au, implied Slash

Thor stares quietly as he gazes into those deep green orbs belonging to Loki. He can't fight against his brother. He loves him dearly. He lifts a hand wanting to touch the soft cheek.

Loki flinches. Thor's heart twinges. His brother remembers his lips being sewn shut. How he felt angry and helpless as his father order him to do that to Loki.

At that time those green eyes plead at him not to do it. But at the time Thor had his hands tied. It been one of the worst feelings he feel not able to help Loki. It left a harsh rift between them.

"Loki," Thor breathes

Loki could see the obvious message in those blue eyes pleads with his to stop this recklessness and come home. If not home but at least by his side. Loki looks away seeing and hearing the Avengers in the distance waiting for Thor to try to convince him to stop. He scowls. He won't be able to walk away from this freely but he's tired He barely nods slumping down letting Thor pull him in his arms shaking with relief. He close his eyes letting the blond take him.

When he opens his eyes. Green and Blue eyes meets. Despite being adopted brothers they are still brothers that have a long road back to reach to the old closeness that once was there.


	16. Chapter 16 Loki's Secret

Loki's Secret

Summary; Ever since Loki had his secret lovechild that didn't stop him from terrorizing the Avengers. In fact he makes sure his precious is protected and baby-sited while he's working.

Warnings: AU, Oc, Implied Slash

"Who be a good boy," Loki coos to his son as the little raven hair boy with the brightest blue eyes closes happily and laughs at his daddy.

Loki's green eyes narrows on Doom, Amora, Lorelai, Osborne, and Mystique who arrive with Azazel nearby making his eyes twitch. She gives him a sly smile much a reminder of Widow making him scoff.

"Keep an eye on my son or your lives be hell," Loki threatens placing the little boy down before heading off to terrorize the Avengers and get in much needed hits at Thor.

He can't forgive the fact he manage to carry Thor's secret love child. He wouldn't give anything to have his son out of his life. He been a well needed blessing. He feels a smile form that send chills down the Avenger's spine. He can see Thor wanting to talk with him. No he's not going to. He won't let Thor sweet talk him again leading to another one-night sand and number 2 be on the way.

Through the bond with his son he can feel the other villains cry in terror all except it seems for Mystique who laughs at the others helping the boy. Despite their tense interactions she's great with his son and truss her to help when the others are bumbling fools.

He'll keep his son a secret much longer not wanting to lose him as his other children. His green eyes hardens on Thor giving the Avengers a harder time than normal. All the hidden pain comes out before he decides to retreat wanting to be there for his son to give him his dinner and bath. The normal ritual so he can wind down himself.

He ignores Thor's cries and questionings before he takes off. His new life consist of him and his son other than any time he gather his fellow villains to take care of his child. Hm maybe find a way to turn one of the avengers to his cause though that be later and a maybe at best.

"LOKI GET BACK HERE!" Thor shouts from behind as he leaves feeling his heart twist and stomach churns feeling a tiny part wanting to stay but he can't.

Not with his son waiting for him. His secret to continue living.


	17. Chapter 17 Dada

Dada

Summary: To Loki his three children that Thor given to him are precious gifts before being sent off away from the palace where he finds his four other children each a bit older and none the less happy to see them. He has his children and be enough. Even with the one on the way hidden by his gown as Thor's last and parting gift.

Warning: Au, Post Mpreg, Mpreg, daddy! Loki, Loki's children, mention slash

Loki walks with his held eye holding on his princess Zisa, Magnus, and Forseti while Odin glares at his back. He can hear his mother Frigga asking her husband to reconsider while Thor is away. It been only a matter of time before the All-father did this.

"Dada?" The triplets look at him with wide feared filled eyes.

He smiles at Zisa taking her father's blond hair with his eyes than his sons with his hair and Thor's eyes greets his. He whispers, "We'll be fine."

No one dares to speak to the newly banished Loki. Hush whispers and comments behind him and around. He isn't listening. It's not their need to know of his life. How he could bear more children. He growls silently not to startle his three precious gifts Thor given him. He feels tears about to fall. It's worse as the triplets are about to have another sibling later on in the months to come.

"Father," The smooth young voice of Jormungand greets his ears making Loki to look up.

Ahead of them is his other three no four children. Hela smiles running to him and hugs him and her youngest siblings. Her features beautiful despite the others behind hisses. She glares at the before ignoring the other strangers around just watching Loki and his creepy children to scoop up Forseti who giggles.

Fenrir taking his human form with shaggy blackish silver hair and amber eyes grins sticking his tongue at Zisa making her coo happily before with permission takes his sister. Jormungand a slim young boy with brunette hair and green eyes smiles at Loki scooping up the last while Sleipnir mostly stuck as an eight legged young horse is a gangly teenager with a hint of a goatee forming.

"Hey mom," Sleipnir greets for them all. "We are coming with you too."

"Thank you." Loki whispers gathering all his children hugging.

For now life be harsher and different. Despite the hidden bump a small thump makes a tiny wince. He has his children. Even if Thor will come and may stay it be hard. He has his children and it be great none the less.


	18. Chapter 18 Soft Kisses

Soft kisses

Summary: To them is a perfect when Thor presses soft kisses. The feeling it leaves of wanting more as those soft kisses continue going down.

Warnings: Au, Slash, some sexual content

Loki trembles head thrown back feeling the soft kisses from his adam apple to his collar bone. The brief nip and lick makes him whimper. Heated hands splays at his hips not moving only keeping him in place.

"Thor," He whines as the blond hums determine to place eh soft kisses.

To them it's perfect when Thor presses soft kisses. The feeling it leaves of wanting more as those soft kisses continue going down. His hips arch up only to be place back down.

the soft gasps pass his lips as Thor continues he soft kisses Loki's knees are weak and jelly. The heat bubbles in his belly. Eyes rolls in the back of his head. The trust to have in Thor's hands to catch him if he falls still scares him. Those blue of eyes of his promises to be there each step of the way. He calls out Thor's name breathlessly feeling the said warm arms holding him making him feel safe.

"Loki," Thor growls huskily leaning back up kissing Loki making him flush at the touch.


	19. Chapter 19 My Loki

My Loki

Summary: Thor would admit that the lost memory incident been a blessing bring back the old Loki he known and loved. The main problem is Loki is wondering what the three years of memories he lost are. Things seem to become tense as old memories come back.

Warnings: AU, Lost Memories, ooc, implied Slash

Groaning softly Loki wakes up feeling his head spinning. For some reason he sees Thor standing over him with several others. Who are the others?

"Big brother? Who are your friends?" His voice cracks shocking the Avengers and hope peaks in Thor's heart.

"Aye brother these are my Shield Brothers and Shield Sister. Don't you remember them?" Thor asks confused.

"No," Loki said slowly getting up feeling dizzy. "Are we on Midgard?"

The confuse and intrigue tone didn't seem right to the others. He didn't listen to the red head woman comments to the two other blonds, "I don't think he's faking."

"What do?" Hulk ask ready to start smashing while Iron Man turns.

"Just hold it big guy," Iron Man answers earning a huff from the green giant. "It seems Reindeer Games doesn't know us or what happen these last three years?"

"Friend Iron Man please," Thor pleads turning wide blue eyes not wanting to bring such matters much to Loki's confusion. "This is My Loki. The younger brother I love."

"Hm."

Captain America hums looking at Black Widow and Hawkeye seeing their disbelief looks much like his own. They would reserve judgement against the mad being that caused more than enough trouble over the years for all of them.

It taken several weeks but the avengers gotten to know and like Loki. He is a great fun. Quiet and a little shy but he knows the right moments to make a little prank to earn a laugh. Days turn into weeks and more weeks pass turning into months with no sign of Loki's memories coming back until he vanishes for several days worrying Thor.

Thor been rather happy to have the chance to start a new. When Loki disappear it worried him but nothing more like how he got as Loki walks in withdrawn.

His only words to everyone were, "I remember."

He leaves to his rooms wanting to be alone. Thor follows hugging his brother. He loves his brother and came to find they are more than brotherly. He sighs as Loki whimpers and cries softly. The regret in the sobs breaks his heart. How he wish it wasn't the case but still maters is His Loki back in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20 Back for You

Back for you

Summary: Thor and Loki were about to get married when Thor is drafted. Loki fears he may die on the battle lines. Thor whispers the words of love and a promise to him.

Warning: Au-Humans, Au-Modern Day, slash, establish relationship, Solider! Thor

Loki stares wide eye as Thor sighs packing the last of his gear looking handsome in his soldier uniform. The tense lines around the blond's clean shaven jaw makes Loki's heart ache.

"Please don't go," Loki pleads trembling as the tears he holds back push to come out. "We're supposed to get married in three months."

"I know," Thor sighs wrapping his arms around Loki feeling angry to be drafted but he's willing to fight for his country. "I'll be back for you. I love you too much to die on the lines."

Loki nods having that fear as the nightmares plagues him. Seeing the fear Thor kisses him proving in the kiss he be back and his love for the shorter raven man.


	21. Chapter 21 Pleading

Pleading

Summary: The wound is great. The tired look and smile Loki gives him as the life begins to dull aches at Thor. He pleads with him but it's already fallen upon silent ears. It's time to go and say the last words.

Warnings: AU, Major character death, pre-slash

Loki move on instinct as Malekith about to strike Thor down. The spear goes through his body making him spit out blood. He can feel that no magic will save him.

"LOKI!" Thor's voice echoes but it sounds more white noise to the raven.

The raven falls on his knees and gaze at the dark elf before moving his hand with the bit of Seidr to break Malekith's neck before the pain affects his vision. He feels himself falling back. A tired smile graces his lips.

Now he manage to avenge his mother. 'I'm sorry mother,' Loki thought gazing at the sky above as drops of rain falls. Is it her sign of forgiveness?

"Loki, brother please hold on," Thor's cries seem to fall on death ears.

Loki can see the watery blue eyes looking down at him.

"Thor," He croaks grinning a little as the blond chokes a laugh. "I'm….sorry brother. I love you."

"Aye don't talk so," Thor said pushing the messy locks aside knowing his brother won't leave the bloody grounds he's lain on.

"I do," Loki replies lifting a hand to touch Thor's cheek his smile soft and wistful.

"Please don't," Thor pleads.

The wound is great. The tired look and smile Loki gives him as the life begins to dull aches at Thor. He pleads with him but its already fallen upon silent ears. It's time to go and say the last words.

"I love you to Loki," Thor whispers not hearing the soft gasp of Jane in the distance as she takes in Loki's wounds ready to help but it's too late.

Loki takes his last breath with a genuine laugh that warms and breaks his heart. A last gift his brother gives him.


	22. Chapter 22 A Claiming

A claiming

Summary: A heat hit Loki making him crazy and needing Thor to help him.

Warning: AU, Jotun! Loki, heat, sexual content

"Thor," Loki whines panting as a blush colors his blue skin.

Normal green eyes are darken red ones as they plead and beg with Thor making him gulp. The fact Loki is only having a collar and a chain attach to the wall from making him leap on Thor is grateful. .

"Please," Loki whimpers his hands running down his chest making Thor to gulp.

When Loki said he be having his heat soon he wasn't lying. How tempting he looks whimpering and pleading at him. He growls pulling Loki's chin up brushing his lips against Loki shivering at the icy touch.

"Alright," He whispers pulling away to shed his clothes quickly.

He gets Loki to get on his hands and knees before he spreads the arse cheeks seeing the puckering hole making him shiver. Loki's keens and whimpers is making his hardening length to grow. He won't be able to tease and touch. Not with how Loki is right now.

"Damn it Thor fuck me!" He shouts looking over his shoulder trying to grind against the blond the heat rushing in his ears making blood roar.

"I will," Thor said thrusting forward moaning as the slick heat greets him.

The wanton moans fills the air. Flesh meeting flesh follow sounds of moans and groans pass their throats. All to soon Loki comes crying Thor's name while squeezing Thor every inch as he comes a few seconds later hissing Loki's name in his ear.


	23. Chapter 23 Finding Myself

Finding Myself

Summary: The last tie to his old life that been a lie has finally be severed. Loki feels It and its relief. He can see Thor is feeling pain but been willing to let his brother go to find who he is. Maybe than he can be himself.

Warnings: Au, ooc

Thor can feel the pain in his chest. It's nothing compared to the tiredness of Loki's eyes gazing up at him from the chair he's sitting on a prisoner of SHEILD. He ignores the cameras watching them.

"Loki what will make you happy?" Thor has to know.

He hates fighting with the brother he loves dearly. He wants him happy.

"Let me be free Thor. I'm not a true son of Odin but the son of Laufey." Loki sighs ducking his head. "I'm what you wanted to kill all those years ago. Well you have a chance. Strike me down."

Thor feels his ire and temper rise. This can't be true. He shakes his head.

"No," He thunders out startling Loki as his blue eyes seem to take on a glow as electricity surrounds Thor.

"What?"

"No I'm not going to strike you down! You are my brother….and….I want you happy. You can go." Thor chokes the words out moving to Loki setting him lose ignoring the yells of his comrades though only Banner and Stark keep quiet. "You are free to find yourself."

Loki stares with wide eyes feeling free. As Thor looks away letting Loki able to walk free which he does. Each step it feels the dark void surrounding him has finally loosen. He let a wide smile to form. He can stop the terrorizing the mortals.

Outside he teleports far out to gaze at the ocean. He would have the time and space to find who he really is. Is he just the son of Laufey or the former adopted child of Odin? He sighs holding his arms out letting the breeze play with his hair.

"Thank you….Thor…..brother."


	24. Chapter 24 I am not jealous

I'm not jealous

Summary: Thor didn't think he was jealous type until he sees Loki being petted like a favorite pet after they can't leave the Pit. How could his brother stoop this low? Other than the strange dark pit feeling in his belly gazing at the smugness of Loki and he almost seems happy

Warning: AU-Pre Thor, smug little shit Loki, Jealous Thor, other Mythologies-Freeform, Ancient Egypt Mythology-Freeform, hinted pre-slash

Thor fights a growl as he continues fighting. His eyes drifts up where Loki is sitting having a hand on his head while he eats grapes and sips wine with a content look. The man that is next to him is no ordinary man but one of the gods upon Midgard. Those dark eyes speak of sinful delight while Loki blushes under the touch.

"Damn it you idiot," Thor hisses through clench teeth feeling much like a fool for accidently taking the bet that has Loki being this Set person's pet.

The damn fool been milking it up. Widening his eyes and looking so down right adorable. Loki is his brother! They don't want to call for help but until he reaches to the top there be a chance of their freedom. Until then Thor has to keep thinking he's not jealous. Not as Set whispers something in Loki's ears making him laugh and lean against the warm hand.

The little creep is enjoying this attention. Why can't he be like this at home? 'Mine,' a part of his mind growls as he keeps looking up time to time seeing that smug smile on those soft lips.

He even has the nerve to lift a hand wiggling the fingers making Thor almost become angrier and the pit of his belly an icy heat forms and bubbles. He need to find a way to get Loki away from this guy. It only worse when Loki squeaks out as Set presses a kiss to his cheek. The other gods of Greek, Egyptian and even some Mayan ones talk among themselves besides those of the nine realms continue enjoying the competition or participate for different reasons.

"THOR, LOKI!"

Both boys stiffen hearing the familiar shout of their father. They look finding the one eyed god glare at them angrily after looking for them after they gone missing. He looks at the other gods ignoring how Set has his arms around Loki before having no choice to let the youngest son of Odin go as the eldest brother trudges out of the arena head down low until reaching Odin's side. The two boys know they are in major trouble once get home especially by the dark looks their father gives them before pulling their ears all the way back to Asgard.


	25. Chapter 25 True Feelings

True Feelings

Summary: Thor suffers through the many tasks Hela set for him happy to see the shadow of Loki. It hurts but it's better than anything. He loves Loki dearly hoping to have him back and be there for him.

"I'm back Loki," Thor coughs blood running down his face tired and happy to finish this latest task set by Loki's daughter as he spies Fenrir and Jormungand nearby her. The half husk of Loki stares blankly. The sight is terrible. His heart aches. How he wishes for his brother to be back and lively. The memories of their childhood than later on. Where did things go wrong?

"Aye brother one day you be here," Thor whispers pressing his lips to the stiffen ones as tears roll down his eyes before looking at the three bowing his head before heading to his rooms to shower.

"He finish another task Hela," Jormungand states silkily looking at his sister finding her frowning.

"He been finishing a lot of them on his own with some trouble and becoming humbler each time." Hela remarks.

"Hm he loves mother dearly," Fenrir adds glancing at Loki. "How much longer is he be like this?"

"Another hour. I manage to secure mother enough to come back to his body as we still need her. Other than the bumbling buffoon driving me into distractions with his pleading," Hela answers making a grimace. "He pass my tests. He really does love mother."

"Ugh shut up you three," the disused tone of Loki's voice startles his children as they look at the former husk of the trickster is moving rather confused.

In that moment Thor chose to come running to Loki shouting his name kissing him and whispering his regrets and love. The three leave the room not wanting to see when Thor is about to take their mother. They have to create brain bleach if that happen.


	26. Chapter 26 One of those times

One of those times

Summary: Normally it's Thor carrying Loki back out of a field but there are times when it is the other way around. And this time it's one of those times.

Warnings: AU, slight fluff, Hurt Thor

Thor groans trying to sit up from the crater he land in. Blood covers his arms and part of his face. He sighs.

"Idiot fool," The calm drawl of Loki's voice from above makes him smile.

"Hey little brother," Thor greets with a pain smile.

Loki raise a brow though just helps Thor to his feet and the two walk off as far they could before the blond feels tired. Loki scowls using some Seidr making Thor weigh lighter. He raise Thor pulls Thor over his shoulder much to the blond's ire.

Normally it's Thor carrying Loki off the battlefield. The two Asgardian princes bickering more to themselves ignore the Warrior Three and Sif as they just stare at the two.

"Thor shut up."

"Loki."

"Thor."

"Loki."

"Well it be something the All Father will deal with," Sif said shaking her head as they follow after the two brothers.

Much like Thor, Sif and the Warrior Three expect Loki to be carried off only it's the opposite.

"One of those times." Hogun states making the others nod.


	27. Chapter 27 Put me down!

Put Me Down!

Summary: Loki isn't a very happy camper. He doesn't like the fact he's being carried over Thor's shoulders. He snaps feeling a hand on his behind making him more than a little uncomfortable. If others get it a wrong way as he's being carried like a sack of potatoes then so be it. He's not invalid!

Warnings: Au-College, Human Thor, Human Loki, College Students, Drunk Loki, Darcy and Loki Friendship, pre-slash

"THOR PUT ME DOWN!" Loki howls as he is being carried over Thor's shoulder.

He feels his cheeks warming up as a hand is touching his ass. He twitches as those fingers flex. He glares as behind Thor is his close friend and confident Darcy Lewis who seems to find the two brothers' interaction rather hilarious. More so being she knows they are adopted but to the public are normal siblings that look completely different as night and day.

"Fucking shit Darcy why?" Loki hisses as Darcy grins mischievous use to such antics but wisely chose not to answer.

Thor not even hearing the conversation has one thought running in his mind, 'I'm touching Loki's arse. I'm touching his arse…"

"Thor stop touching my ass!" Loki shouts flushing a dark pink as the fingers flex and rubs his cheeks through the leather skin tight pants. "Darcy help!"

"Sorry Loki I may love you as a friend but that's your brother and your problem. No offense but the tension been stifling for years no. I am going to catch myself maybe an archer boy," Darcy laughs wriggling her brows before walking off leaving the two brothers tense.

Thor's hand remains a firm grip and heart races. He has been trying to deny the feelings for Loki. He tried to date other people as both men and women that will fall on his feet.

Loki isn't a happy camper. He hates being treated and being carried around on Thor's shoulders if he's a small sickly child he once was. He's not invalid at all. Why can't his brother get that?!

"Put me down you stupid oath," He howls banging on Thor's back.

"No brother I cannot. You are drunk off your feet and been wobbling if Jane hasn't called me when she did after she found you and Darcy at the bar," Thor sighs feeling uncertain what to think.

"It was fun," Loki laughs with a happy cackle and his green eyes drift shut, "Hm the men where handsome and good. Hell the pole dancing was fun!"

"Loki," Thor groans feeling blood boil at the thought of other men seeing his younger brother wearing hardly anything and swing around the pole.

'Eh. Thor live a little. I'm a college boy and of age so I can do whatever I want," Loki said before scowling. "And stop touching my ass!"

"No," Thor booms feeling all anger coming out and stops putting Loki on his feet.

His drunken brother stares with those big green eyes he has. The soft mouth opens a little making him want to lean down and kiss them.

"Loki you are mine," Thor growls unable to fight the feelings any longer and lifts Loki's chin up and kisses him.

The soften whimper of begging drives him crazy. It finally feels as things finally falls into place.

"Thor," Loki whines pulling away feeling horrible.

He turns sideways puking his guts making Thor sigh before shaking his head. He gently rubs Loki's back as he continues before wiping his lips.

"Ugh."

"Aye I know little brother it's horrible. That's why I try not to drink much if I can help it." Thor said before scooping Loki bridal style in his arms.

"I hate you," Loki grumbles eyes drifting shut as the familiar warmth and heartbeat of Thor lulls him to sleep.

"Hm love you too Loki."


	28. Chapter 28 His Moans

His moans

Summary: Thor stirs hearing Loki pants and moans throatily besides him in his bedroll. He remembers something of a possible heat for Loki but he didn't listen since he deem it unimportant. Now he's going to be wishing he did.

Warnings: Au, heat cycle, fluff, some language, sexual tension and content

'Fuck," Loki pants wriggling around to get comfortable.

Sweat forms on his forehead. He looks beside him seeing Thor is fast asleep. He flushes as heat bubbles in his belly. A keen whine builds in the back of his throat. He can't be having his heat now. The familiar tightening and clenching says otherwise.

He pushes down his trousers and tugs off his shirt unable to take the extra heat. His hands rubs against his heated skin. His moans slip out and sharp hiss. His hips bucks up off. He isn't caring about that really or the fact his wanton moans and panting is starting to wake up Thor.

Thor's eyes slowly open until they almost bug out at the next throaty words, "I need more than my own hands."

'Please don't be his heat,' Thor pleads in his mind finding his cheeks searing in a hot blush. The mewls so divine to his ears makes him harden. He shouldn't have these thoughts of his brother. He peeks over finding Loki wrap his hand around his leaking length stroking.

"Brother please stop," Thor begs finding glazed green eyes meeting his. "I want to sleep."

"Thor play with me," Loki pleads crawling towards him eyes full of hunger making Thor nervous.

This isn't how Loki normally is. Their brotherly relationship has been tense ever since the fact Loki gotten into horrible trouble with their father.

"Loki we can't," Thor said as Loki whimpers biting his bottom lip driving Thor crazy.

"Please," Loki whimpers rubbing against him cat like.

"Fine," Thor growls turning them around shedding off his clothes before diving into the familiar heat that's Loki.

The heavy groans and moans fills the room. The calls of the names and whines sends chills down anyone's spine walking by. It became known that is the night Loki gone into his heat snagging Thor's heart at the very end of it as well.


	29. Chapter 29 Here with Me

Here with Me

Summary: As long they are together its better than apart.

Warnings: Au, slash, slight sexual content

Large warm hands touches the ridges of the cool, blue skin of his lover. Blue eyes watch the once normal green eyes now red of flams close in bliss as the softest of sighs pass those lips showing a hint of fangs making his blood spike.

The soft keen whine soon smother under a warm and deep kiss. The tongues twist and turns in a dance. Blond and raven hair intermingle on the pillows. No words were even spoken. The bliss feeling of the couple in their large bed of many pillows and blankets surround by a dark curtain keeps them in case of their own world.

No one would dare to intrude on the couple after the last time they face the blond's lover snarling and snapping at them. It been a day that the Warrior 3 and Sif truly learn of the once weak young boy Loki once been seem more stronger than they thought. They should have listen to his slight confident Sigyn as she walks away laughing that day with tears of laughter in her eyes.

The next poor soul been Odin until a Jotun Loki steps out of the room only wearing. A silk loincloth around his waist tossing the man into the water.

"Really Loki Father want to be sure children are-"

"Thor finish that and you will be next."

"Yes my love."

"Good Prince since you are here with me and matter of children shouldn't be his worry just yet."

The blond throws back his head giving a boom laugh before they head off into another round involving more screaming and heavy moans to filter out of the room.


	30. Chapter 30 It's Possible?

It's Possible?

Summary: Thor hasn't been sure how to take the news Loki given him after the two gotten use to the fact he can go from Asgardian form to his Jotun.

Warnings: Au, intersex Loki, mpreg, fluff

"How you feeling Loki," Thor ask pressing a kiss to his consort, lover, and brother earning a dark growl.

"Still horrible thanks to you." Loki growls, his red eyes glow in the shadows as the light of the sun from the window makes him curl deeper under his nest of blankets.

"Aye what have I done," Thor sighs feeling bad.

"You left me now carrying your spawn!" Loki snarls moodily shocking Thor.

"What?"

"I'm with your child stupid, idiotic buffoon!" Loki repeats icily already in a black mood that darkens. "Apparently me being a Jotun I can become pregnant. SO congratulations Daddy. Leave and get me some damn food!"

Thor blinks open and closing his mouth unable to reply as Loki uses his Seidr to kick him out of the room into the hall.

"I'm a father? It's possible than?"


	31. Chapter 31 Need for Child

Need for Child

Summary: Thor's mind still reeling from his father's order when it comes to his new bride/consort, a child. The need for child. It be those words that would rule his mind.

Warnings: Au, hinted Dark Thor, hinting future mpreg, intersex Loki, shy Loki, Jotun! Loki, mention arranged marriage

Thor keeps a stern gaze on his new bride seeing the blue flesh peeking under the dark burnt red silk and loincloth as the small Jotun takes a bite of the food rather surprise by the taste before taking another. It's hard to believe he has to be married to such a creature. His lips fights the urge to curl up in a sneer. Aesir are superior race according to his father.

"Enjoy dinner," Thor rumbles causing Loki to lift his red orbs up to the blond nodding rather shyly not speaking a word. "You know I prefer someone to talk if I didn't I would said so."

"Sorry," Loki whispers still rather shy as he tenses seeing Odin's eye lands on him.

He's not blind the main reason why he marry Thor is to conceive a child. His parents didn't want him to marry the Asgardian prince but with food and supplies are so low he did it to save his realm to get such supplies.

"Thor your bride is dismissed," Odin said with a dismissal tone getting Thor to nod turning to Loki.

"You are to be in my rooms ready for me when I come in. Go." Thor orders darkly getting Loki to nod only to wince when he feels a hard hand slap his bottom. "Move faster."

"Yes," He whispers walking quickly from the table feeling his cheeks flush with humiliation and Thor's hum follow behind him obviously please.

He doesn't look at Frigga watching with disapproval at her husband and son than concern for him knowing he will have a hard time afterwards. He keeps his head down walking quickly out of the dining hall ignoring the leering of men and the hush whispers of seeing how tight he is. He's nothing really here. Nothing more than to be a soon be breeder.

"Thor I want a grandchild from this union," Odin said folding his hands on his chin.

"Father how would it be possible?"

"Jotuns are able to get pregnant and carry children son. So I will be expecting a child from tonight's union. If not than continue until there is one." Odin orders giving his son a look making him nod moving from the table.

He won't fail this mission. He will make sure to sire a child. Especially from this little Jotun Loki awaiting him in his room. He moves forward fingers flexing. A cold and cruel smile graces his lips upon reaching his room finding Loki lying on the bed on wearing a pair of shorts.

He moves tugging Loki up pressing a bruising kiss to those soft lips.

"A child will be made Jotun I demand of it," He hisses making those red eyes to widen before soon cries of first pain follow by the growl of savageness.

Soon Loki is taken by his new husband moaning but still having a fear. He couldn't say after the several rounds of sex if a child been taken in or not. He can only hope as the bruises mar his skin only darken in the morning and afterwards.


	32. Chapter 32 A Prisoner

A Prisoner

Summary: Upon find in the snow, Thor awakens to be a prisoner on Jotunheim and demands to speak with Laufey. It's there where he meets with the heir to the Jotunheim while his two younger brothers watch. And in the mere second his heart seem to fall for the Royal Prince.

Warnings: AU, Jotun! Loki, Prisoner Thor, ooc

"Ugh," Thor groans walking up finding to stare at a ceiling and straw beneath his back and his hands are above his head shackle. "What?"

"So you awake a last," The cool male voice of a smallest run of the frost giants greets Thor's eyes.

"Who are you? I demand to speak with King Laufey! I'm Prince Thor of Asgard!" Thor roars bucking off the bed only to hiss in pain while two slightly younger males move to the first.

"I'm Prince Loki of Jotunheim and my brothers Prince Helblindi and Byleistr. I found you pass out in the snow from blood lost and battle wounds. There is no way you will speak with my father. Not with the blood of my people on your hands for your misdeeds," the runt of the three brothers said narrowing his eyes.

"Misdeeds?! The Jotuns are monsters attacking Asgard!" Thor shouts feel Byleistr shove him back down.

"Stop moving or the wounds open again, Papa and Dad hate that." Byleistr said glaring at the blond.

Helblindi scowls grunting in agreement before speaking making Loki proud of his second brother, "The group you killed for no reasons were just merchants hoping to have a small trade at the outpost from the main city within Asgard. We wouldn't push the boundaries. So you did is wrong. By our law you should be executed but since my brother here found you it be best as our prisoner."

"Thank you brothers. Go see to our parents to let them know of the prisoner's awake. And to send word to Odin that a payment would be needed for his son's stupidity and rash decision."

"Yes brother," the two younger Jotuns said at once leaving.

Thor glares as Loki ignores it going back to heal the wounds again that been open with the blond's movements. Not knowing how the little bit of light hits the raven locks makes him look beautiful. And within that mere second Thor's heart been taken away from him without his notice. All the blond know that the soft touch of those cool hands feel nice on his skin and his father is definitely going to be angry when he learns of his capture.


	33. Chapter 33 Quirky Smile

Quirky smile

Summary: Thor is shock to see that Frost Giants are in fact civil beings upon arriving with his father for a deal between Asgard and Jotunheim. More of the fact seeing a beautiful Jotun he's not sure if it's a male or female. All he finds is the being's quirky smile of the creature.

Warnings: AU, ooc, Jotun! Loki, First Meeting

"Father are you certain of this?" Thor ask looking at his father who hums.

"Very. It's time to put an end to this tense war between Asgard and Jotunheim. Don't you my son?" Odin ask raising a brow seeing Thor sigh obviously not getting the point but knows still young.

"Yes," Thor answer glancing around still wary of the Frost Giants thinking of them as Savages.

They aren't civil but blood thirsty. He couldn't see how his father doesn't seem to understand that. He wisely keeps his mouth shut wanting this meeting to go by quickly so he can join the Warrior Three and Sif for whatever type of fun and storytelling.

Upon arriving on the freezing realm Thor is surprise to see the frost giants of many sizes and genders walk around much like how Aesir acts on Asgard. They have cities with some merchants selling wears. Children are running laughing and playing.

He is shaken out of his thoughts when a beautiful voice greets them, "Welcome to Jotunheim, King Odin and Prince Thor."

Thor stares finding the Jotun with red like mid drift shirt with a hood covering beautiful raven hair and a similar color Loin cloth with gold thread and beads decorating the outfit. He couldn't be sure if this creature is a male or female. His heart races seeing the quirky grin on those soft blue lips.

"Nice to meet you Prince Loki," Odin greets glancing at Thor seeing him rapture at the beauty of Laufey's precious gem knowing things may be a little interesting during the meeting especially with Thor's obvious drooling he's doing.

"My father and his consort is waiting for you. I'll take you to them," Loki said turning around revealing a firm bottom almost catching Thor's groan and Odin's sigh before pulling his son to follow.


	34. Chapter 34 The Truth

The Truth

Summary: Loki knows it may ruin the timeline but it best be told to his past self the truth. Give him that chance to open his heart to the blond idiot hoping he would accept it without losing his mind over the information.

Warnings: AU, Pre-slash, Time Travelish, Kid Loki, Jotun! Loki, Past and Future Meet, Open ending

Anger brewing in his veins, Loki glares at the dark skies as he stands within a land surrounded by snow. He can feel it soothing his body wanting to go into its true form. His true features not the one Odin did to him.

"Why," He roars to the skies knowing the All-Father is in his Odinsleep unable to answer his many questions he has.

He shakes his head finding pale skin changing to blue. He growls before taking deep breaths allowing his Seidr to let his Aesir for to come forth. He has to change this somehow.

Would bring his past self and tell him the truth work? It may change the time line but at least unlike him feeling all his anger and hatred towards Asgard more specifically Odin and that damn fool Thor. Thor. He won't accept him not being a Jotun.

Mind made up, Loki does the spell not even blinking as a kid version around the age of ten going on eleven groans from hitting he snow. He feels his lips quirk at the sudden yelp as the boy's skin turns blue. Familiar green eyes stare into his.

"What?" The kid version squeaks staring wide eye. "You're me!"

"Yes in a way," Loki said softly letting the kid Loki walk around him frowning.

"Where is Thor the Buffoon?" He asks innocently glancing around. "Where am I?"

"In the future," Loki sighs. "I have to tell you something you wouldn't probably ever found out."

"What?"

"We're Jotuns."

"NO! It can't be," Kid Loki screams trembling shaking his head getting Loki to sigh again as his past self is freaking out.

"It's true. Apparently Odin…your father found us in a temple during the war and brought me…us to Asgard. Rise to hate a race that we truly are. And adopted into the family becoming Mother's son and Thor's brother," Loki said monotone.

"Who would…Love me…?" The shy whisper making Loki's heart ache figuring this be the time he develop the crush on Thor.

"The only one you can ever love is the one you hate the most." Loki answers confusing the kid Loki who stares but an understanding dawns in his eyes.

"Thor."

"Yes Thor.

Before another word could be said Loki sends his past self to let the boy take it a fact he is adopted and Jotun. Loki close his eyes feeling his lips quirk almost a little hearing a beam sound behind follow by a gasp.

"Loki."


	35. Chapter 35 His Best Man

His Best Man

Summary: Loki wishes he said something sooner after being asked to be Thor's best man for his upcoming wedding. He has no idea at all. It seems his chance slip through his fingers.

Warnings: AU-Human, unrequited Feelings, pining, Loki Angst

"Say that again," Loki stammers feeling his heart ache gazing at his friend that their bond could be close as brothers growing up.

"I ask Jane to marry me," Thor said happily bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"And," Loki urges feeling as he chance to admit his feelings for Thor slip farther and farther away.

"She said yes! Isn't that wonderful, Loki!" Thor exclaims as his smile becomes dopier obviously in love with his girlfriend not realizing Loki's smile seem force and fake.

"That's great," Loki said softly meaning it but still wishing it is Thor who loves him but lets the blond man talk of possibilities and future kids.

"Oh before I forget can you be my best man?" Thor turn hopeful blue eyes to Loki making the raven gulp nervously.

He couldn't deny this request.

"Sure."

There his fate is sealed. He soon leaves a bit after to be alone unable to stand seeing how happy Thor is. He's an idiot for not admitting his feeling sooner. How could he when he fell in love with Thor during their high school years only to have the blond to find his Jane and her ability to make him be a better person than the arrogant rich boy from a rich family.

* * *

For the next several months Loki help Thor write the perfect vows that it sends tears down his eyes. He would discreetly leave to take a drag of a cigarette which is a habit he should stop. He can see the confusion and doubt in Jane's eyes when Thor would ask Loki of if the choices for the wedding would do. He should do that with Jane not him.

He found himself trying to distance from Thor to assure the woman he won't take her fiancé. She has a right to him after all. He's the best friend and future best man. He fights the urges to spill his guts saying he loves the stupid blond oaf.

He learns to give the smiles which are fake but partially genuine as well. He can see the soon to be bride and groom are in love. He won't break such a couple up. Their friends can see the obvious fact he loves Thor that goes beyond that of a friend. They don't understand why he can't say something.

He tried a time before during college when Thor gotten really drunk missing Jane. He said to Loki at that time he loves him and is the best friend/brother he ever has. Those words shatter the raven's heart. He will always be seen as just the friend or brother to Thor.

"Loki," Tony whispers to him shaking him out of his musing reminding him he's at the wedding already and soon would have to give the Best Man's speech in a while.

Loki gives a small smile to the brunette man making him return it as they see Jane walk down the aisle and Thor's breathe stops in his throat. Green eyes watches the two join hands and eyes full of love for each other. He clenches his hands taking small deep breathes. He's not going to have another panic attack like he has been dealing with ever since the news of the proposal. He is to be happy for his friend.

"My Jane I love you so much and completely. You are the very queen of the stars that you love and of my universe." Thor said his vows not leaving a single dry eye at his words. "You manage to make me open my very eyes. It's because of you I manage to grow up and as most would say have my head out of my ass."

At that the room fills with light laughter especially those knowing Thor's stubbornness can be legendary. Many of the guests awe at Jane's words of her love for Thor and how he manages to show her there is more than scenes in the world.

Before he could blink as the minutes seem like hours it came to the two sharing the first kiss as husband and wife. He gives a shaky smile watching them dash down the aisle hand in hand as the guests give their well wishes. It is time for the reception and his speech sometime during the meal.

* * *

-Couple Hours Later-

"Time for the best man's speech," someone announces making Loki choke on his champagne feeling suddenly nervous and heart shattering into many pieces.

He clears his throat standing up feeling all the eyes on him. He looks to the newlyweds seeing Thor so much in love with Jane and she is leaning against him obviously love with him.

"As many would know I'm Loki and Thor's closest and oldest friend. I watched the idiot become the very man he is today because of his wife. He couldn't have chosen a better woman to become his wife." Loki said feeling nervous about his next words as they are more directed to Jane.

"Jane promise me you will make him happy. Always be there for him and keep his head on his shoulder. That I would most appreciate as if I have to hand that right over than I'm glad it be to you."

"Thank brother," Thor said not catching the hint that Loki is having to let go of his feelings for Thor even if it hurts him while Jane nods feeling watery eye.

The two share a small smile before Loki sits down. He hides his tears from Thor. He feel Tony clap his hand on his shoulder. He looks into the warm eyes giving a soft watery laugh.

"He's going to be happy right?" He asks earning a nod from the man.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine and happy." Tony assures Loki.


	36. Chapter 36 Annoying Oaf

Annoying Oaf

Summary: Loki should have figure Thor has something up his sleeve when he pulls him against him licking his chin eyes glittering mischievously. Especially insulting the blond only gives a laugh please to have gotten back at Loki. It will mean war for sure later on.

Warnings: AU, Teen Thor, Teen Loki, Pranks, Fluff, mild crossdressing

Creeping in the golden halls of the palace far from Thor's room, Loki smiles a mischief and cheeky smile. His green eyes alight with glee. How Thor will wake up be worth the punishment from Father for disrupting the peace. He glance over his shoulder seeing it's still empty behind him. He moves quickly jumping to the alcove hidden near the balcony that's his favorite spot as it overlooks his mother's favorite gardens.

He settles in taking an apple munching on it while soft giggles slips his lips. He mentally starts to count down when sudden heard throughout the whole palace.

"LOKI! YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU DARN TRICKSTER, DEAD!"

Loki bites his bottom lip shoulders shaking as Thor stomps through the halls wearing a very pink dress with makeup and the words of a sign saying, 'Will marry the first prince to ask my father's hand! XOXO-Thora!'

"LOKI!" Thor shouts again getting their parents to appear.

"Th…Son change out of that outfit," Odin groans shaking his head as the teen flushes in embarrassment while Loki has to cover his mouth shoulders shaking.

This is rich! He wasn't expecting this but could work in his favor. He grabs his book reading it so looks like he's doing something when his parents call for him.

"But Father Loki is at fault!" Thor cries looking around for his brother ready to get his revenge somehow.

"Loki," Frigga calls looking to the balcony sometimes knowing her youngest son would be there.

"Yes mother?" Loki calls back poking his head out of the alcove looking really confuse to fake the fact he's resisting the urge to laugh.

"Do you know what happen to Thor?"

Loki furrow his brows looking at Thor than their parents. "No I don't Mother. Are you sure that's my dear big brother? I didn't know I had a secret sister."

The words were said with such innocent making Frigga's mouth curl up fighting a laugh while Odin grabs Thor by back of the dress before lunging at Loki growling and snarling.

"BOYS," Odin shouts getting the two to glare at each other between them looking chaste and wide eye at him. "Thor change now. Loki behave."

"Yes Sir," Both grumble heading to their individual rooms though Thor is plotting to get his revenge.

He knows for a fact somehow Loki as a part of this stupid prank. He keeps his head held high as many stop to look at Thor unable to hold back their laughter. With each laugh it gets to Thor's temper to rise and burn hotter. Blue eyes narrows into slits. Yes he would get his revenge in the end that's for sure.

Once Thor change into his normal clothes he goes off searching for Loki. His blue eyes glittering with mischief. He soon finds Loki reading his book. He can see Loki's look of suspicion upon seeing him. Yes he has something up his sleeve. He will get back at Loki for his embarrassing prank.

Loki eyes Thor seeing those blue eyes having the mischief look that normally doesn't bode well for him. Turns out he's right when his chin is tilt up and Thor licks his neck up to his cheek than kiss his nose saying babyishly, "Aw my wittle Loki needs a bath!"

"THOR! You annoying oaf!" Loki spits out wiping the slobber and drool left behind as the blond leans back on his heels with his now missing book in hand. "That's mine!"

"Later little brother," Thor cackles running off as Loki follows behind.

This means war on both ends which leaves the people to stare at the two princes as they get back at one another while Odin learns each prank and action groaning to finally pinching the bridge of his nose.

His voice echoes throughout the realm, "THOR ODINSON, LOKI ODINSON TO A CORNER NOW! WIFE THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER!"


	37. Chapter 37 Perfect

Perfect

Summary: Seeing Loki's Jotun form Thor finds him still perfect even though the younger male has his insecurities still.

Warnings: AU, Jotun! Loki, Insecure and Shy Loki, fluff, slash

Loki frowns looking at his reflection in the mirror. The ridges cover his chest and stomach along with his arms. The sheen of the blue flesh bothers him. He's small and weak not huge and dangerous like most Frost Giants supposed to look.

"What is ailing you," The familiar deep voice belonging to Thor makes Loki's shoulders sag ready to put on his Asgardian look only to stop seeing those blue molten eyes watching him.

Heat flares in his cheeks as embarrassment eats within making him shake his head hating this weak feeling.

"You look perfect," Thor breathes wrapping his arms around Loki's waist pulling the Jotun against his chest humming feeling the cool skin sooth his heated flesh loving how Loki scoff still but that tiny smile is worth it.

"I'm not," Loki whispers shaking his head.

"You are," Thor growls kissing the soft neck making the shivers wrack through Loki's body, "My perfect Loki who is beautiful. "

"Oaf," Loki grumbles getting Thor to laugh with amusement at the shy tone still content for holding Loki who smiles loving how in Thor's grips he's alright.


	38. Chapter 38 Thor

Thor

Summary: Feeling sick and hot Thor hugs Loki who happens to be in his Jotun form sighing with relief at the coolness against him making him sleepy.

Warnings: AU, Sick Thor, fluff, Jotun! Loki

"So hot," Thor pants peeling off his shirt leaving his pants on.

His cheeks flush with fever, the blond sighs wanting to be cool but nothing seems to help. He has no wish to take a bath or energy to do so. His glaze blue eyes looks over towards Loki finding he's in Jotun form. Is he cold in that form? Thor furrows his brows feeling more tired and horrible.

His lips curls at the thought of taking medicine. Sticking out his tongue already imagining the taste he twitches. He moves over to Loki finding he's relaxing in his meditations. He drapes over Loki's shoulders a sigh of relief pass his lips.

"What are you doing?"

"So hot.…" He complains curling more into the coolness eyes drifting shut as his cheeks begins to flush more red color but with embarrassment to admit this more than the fever he has.

"Oaf….you are sick."

"Hm."

"Don't disturb me and just sit down you idiot!" Loki scolds tugging Thor on the ground next to him earning a soft huff but turns into a sound of gratefulness as his fingers cards through the blond locks using a little bit of ice to help cool Thor down. "Sleep you idiot oaf."

"Thank you Loki…." Thor breathes falling fast asleep beside Loki's side and his head landing in Loki's lap causing him to blush but doesn't move him.


	39. Chapter 39 Ice Kiss

Ice Kiss

Summary: Its thanks to Loki's brothers they are able to meet even for a few moments. It's better than being in the same room unable to give into their love. They don't wish to think what Laufey would do if he learn his son fallen for the enemy.

Warnings: AU, Jotun! Loki, Norse Myth-freeform, hinted protective Laufey, slash, secret Relationships

"Oh Brother dear," Byleistr teases getting Loki to glare at him in the mirror.

"What Baby Brother," Loki growls as Helblindi snorts from the bed knowing what the youngest one is up to.

"Your Boy Toy is here."

As soon those words are spoken Loki's eyes widen. He jumps off his seat grabbing a new set of clothes to travel outside in Jotunheim while their parents, King Laufey and Farbauti be in several long meetings. He ignores the gentle laughs of his brothers.

They are the only ones that know of his relationship with Thor. His heart beats fast thinking of the strong arms holding him and blue eyes full of love just for him. He finds it hard being in the same room as Thor during the tense meetings between their fathers Odin and Laufey as both hate each other but the arrangements for deals still being hash out. Unable to lean up to Thor to give him a teasing kiss. Or run his fingers through the long blond locks.

"You are drooling is undoing," Helblindi remarks making Loki to shake out of his dream world and finally dress.

"Promise me that Mother won't find out," He pleads fearing how Laufey would react.

The Jotun can be rather protective of him. It's not his fault when he been born as a runt, smaller than normal Jotun supposed to be. He been rather sickly though did gain the height but still smaller than most. His two younger brothers are taller than he. He makes it up by his magic being stronger than most including his father, Farbauti who is the strongest in Jotunheim.

"We'll do our best brother. Give Thor our greetings," Helblindi said waving Loki off as he and Byleistr head off to see what mischief they can do as their eldest brother leaves the palace.

They distract the guards knowing at the very moment Loki already transport to the outside of the palace moving quickly to the caves near the sparse woods that became a meeting spot of sorts for the two. Already imagining the gushing scenes make the two to roll their eyes but happy for their brother as he tries so hard to prove he's strong despite the Runt stature others assumes of him. He's strong though at times shy. To them it's their loving big brother who has his heart on his sleeve. They can hope their mother when does find out wouldn't react so badly.

Loki glances around trying to see where Thor is. He smiles feeling a pair of large hands covering his eyes.

"Hello Love," the deep voice growls behind him making him chuckle.

"Thor," Loki sigh leaning back turning his head to aside meeting the familiar lips in a kiss as the snow gently falls outside.

"Aye, miss you so," Thor breathes wrapping his arms around Loki making him laugh.

"And I you." Loki whispers though sudden fear appears. "We have to tell my mother of us."

"And that wouldn't bode well for us," Thor said frowning. "Not with the many suitors asking for your hand."

"Yes."

"Loki would you be mine," Thor said moving away getting on one knee.

"I already am," Loki whispers breathlessly heart hammering. "Especially with this."

"What?"

Loki gives a cheeky smile taking Thor's hand placing it on his still flat stomach.

"Really?"

"Yes and no one knows yet."

"Wonderful," Thor laughs scooping Loki in his arms kissing him before going further into the cave where a bed of leaves and soft rags where he lies him down so they could snuggle together for a time before they have to go back. "Thank you


	40. Chapter 40 Let's Go Home

This is sort of a companion piece to Ice Kiss

Let's Go Home

Summary: He glares at Laufey now shouting and kicking over Farbauti's shoulder acting much like a child glaring daggers at him. He snorts before turning his attention on Loki seeing the dull red eyes showing hurt. What has Laufey done to his Loki? It shouldn't be there at all.

Warnings: AU, Slash, fluff, Hurt! Loki, Hinted protective Laufey, Norse Myth-Freeform

"Why haven't you done anything you stupid idiot!" Laufey roars glaring down at the runt of his children while his consort Farbauti gives him a dark look.

"I'm sorry Mother…" Loki whispers bowing his head hating to disappoint the Ruler and his mother while Byleistr and Helblindi to wince as their mother turns his glare on them at their about to interrupt that the deal Odin has seem promising.

Other than it is obvious the secret relationship of their brother and the Asgardian Prince is becoming more of courting and future marriage in the distance. Only Laufey thought it be a good idea to drag Thor Odinson down a few pegs instead not expecting Loki to fall for the blond.

"A simple mission of dragging Odinson down and only for you to fall for him Loki. Really?!" Laufey snarls only to get Farbauti to growl.

"That be enough!" Farbauti snarls glaring at Laufey making the submissive Jotun to flex his fingers angry at this. "It's good to know despite the arrangement that Loki would find love. It been a few possible but Odinson seem to prove himself Laufey. Byleistr, Helblindi get our guest. Loki stay here while I take your mother to the bedroom."

"Yes papa," Loki squeaks as his brothers dash off not wanting to be anywhere near the proximity of when their mother has finally push their father to his wits end that he puts his foot down.

Loki stares wide eye as Farbauti tosses Laufey over his shoulder looking at the eldest child with a small yet warm smile as his crimson orbs gazes into his. He place a hand on Loki's head ruffling the soft hair in almost a goodbye manner confusing Loki. All the bruises and cuts from his mother burns his skin but the slight soothing touch takes the pain away.

"Papa?" Loki questions but doesn't get an answer just as Thor runs in scooping him up in his arm.

He glares at Laufey now shouting and kicking over Farbauti's shoulder acting much like a child glaring daggers at him. He snorts before turning his attention on Loki seeing the dull red eyes showing hurt. What has Laufey done to his Loki? It shouldn't be there at all.

"Let's go home, Loki," Thor said carrying the Jotun before he could answer through the place before calling for Heimdall to bring them to Asgard.

It been there while Frigga cleaning the cuts that Loki admit Laufey became angry at being ordered to marry him off. As this been said Thor coos and hugs the raven hair Jotun. He whispers his assurances and love making Loki blush but feel comfortable of having a home in Thor's arms. What been more a surprise when one of Laufey's messenger birds giving his blessings but a nice description what he will do to Thor if he harms his son making the blond to pale in fear.


	41. Chapter 41 The Ring

The Ring

Summary: As a boy, Thor travel to Jotunheim wanting to prove to his father he can fight the frost giants only to meet with a young frost giant boy a little younger than he. He gives him a ring to someday come back for him. Now it's time to make that promise to come true now he's going to become King of Asgard.

Warnings: Au, Kid Fic, Fluff, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, promise ring, Jotun! Loki, pre-slash, slash

* * *

"I'll prove to father I can help!" A young boy around eleven years old said tiptoeing to the stables to grab his horse to head through the Rainbow bridge to head to Jotunheim. "I'll bring a head back to show my worth."

The blond nods please with his plan before spying his white steed looking at him earning a grin. He pats the horse on the nose taking him out of his stall glad to see the saddle is on. He climbs on gently urging the horse to gallop through the town. He didn't get caught exactly but unknown to him his mother is watching. She should call him back but the feeling it's something incredible encounter is set for her son.

"Norms keep him safe," she whispers walking back inside.

As the fate would have it, Prince Thor of Asgard be meeting his future in a small Jotun Prince of Jotunheim when he arrives. Each wishing to prove something but seem to be held back in their father's shadows. A promise that will be made all by a ring and a kiss on the nose. This is that story of the first moment of Thor and Loki.

* * *

Thor shivers glad to have left his horse at the portal not wanting him to freeze. He tugs on his red cloak to be around him. His teeth chatter. All he sees is snow. Nothing else.

His blue eyes narrows spying in the distance a small glow of flames. Fire. Fire would mean a camp and someone there. He feels fear sting in his belly. He's not scared. He shakes his head. He won't go back to Asgard empty handed. He will be brave and prove that he, Thor Odinson would be a mighty warrior.

The winds howl making the young boy jump. He glances around fearfully. His throat dries up feeling the urge to scream but unable to.

"You aren't from here," a sudden young male voice said causing Thor to let a high pitch screech.

The soft melodic laugh reaches Thor's ears. He turns around finding a very small Jotun boy wearing a dark blue loincloth and a cloak around small shoulders. The crimson orbs glittering with mischief causes his cheeks and ears to burn. The boy smiles.

"You scream like a girl," He laughs again obviously amuse while Thor isn't.

"Who are you?" Thor pants catching his breath giving the smaller boy a dark look noting he's at least a couple of years younger than him.

"Camping and studying." the sudden clip response as the Jotun child turns on his heels walking to the camp with the flames to add more wood to the flames looking over his shoulder giving the blond a look. "Coming?"

"Yes," Thor stammers following quickly sitting beside the fire getting warm. "You are small to be a frost giant."

The young boy snorts answering, "I'm a runt but I will grow. Mother and father assure me of it. I'm Loki."

"Thor," Thor answers feeling bashful suddenly as Loki nods grinning and his heart races.

In the fire's light Loki looks like a soft blue gem and rather cute too. Thor flushes not understanding his strange thoughts. How can he think of another boy being pretty or cute? He shakes his head trying not to stare at the younger boy who gets some food ready. As if sensing his gaze he would tilt his head aside looking even more adorable causing Thor's heart to race.

Little bit of doubt rises in his mind. Are all Jotuns bad as father said? It seems not especially with Loki offering some food and a place to stay as there be a heavy snow storm coming. He won't be able to head back home yet. It would mean facing father's wrath in the morning than. He winces thinking of his bottom going to be stinging in the end after his ear been talk off from the lectures.

Before long the two boys begin to talk and see beyond skin. They learn more of the other as instead of lessons saying how blood thirsty the Jotuns/Aesirs are. It makes them realize they gotten along and not wishing for it to end. Soon they tire sharing the tent Loki already set up and have magic protecting them from the heavy snow storm. Curl side by side the two sleeps dreaming of the day that both races may able to get along. It's during the meeting unknown the two receive the other's heart.

When morning come, Thor sighs looking outside that the lands fill with more snow seems tranquil and peaceful. He looks to Loki finding the boy biting his lip. Neither wants to leave but its time.

"You have to go back to Asgard then?" Loki ask softly frowning.

"Yeah," Thor answers fiddling with his ring on his hand showing status being a prince though he knows be outgrowing it within the years. "I don't want to though."

"You can stay?" There been no denying the hopeful tone in Loki's voice that it nearly makes his heart ache.

"I can't."

"Worth a try," Loki sighs feeling downhearted at losing a friend he barely made the day before.

"Here," Thor said taking off the ring causing Loki to stare at him. "Consider it a promise to one day I will be back and you can help me rule Asgard maybe even Jotunheim into a new and grand era."

"I would like that," Loki reply shyly leaning up to press a kiss on the corner of Thor's mouth blushing.

Thor shyly returns the kiss but on the nose making Loki go cross eye. The two share a little smile before parting ways. Each receiving a harsh lecture from their fathers but not revealing who they meet. It's a secret that would make their day for years to come. Even more so when the day Thor has to take a consort to be by his side.

* * *

-Ten years Later-

"Thor you need a consort to be by your side," Sif said looking at Thor feeling her mouth dry up seeing how much her old friend change from that scrawny bulk boy.

"Aye and I will. I given my ring to," Thor answers grinning and eyes going into the distance. "I'll be coming for them."

"Oh your mysterious love," Fandral teases while Volstagg and Hogun roll their eyes knowing it be one of those times again.

"Yes and beautiful as the blue lakes," Thor sighs only to dodge Sif's attacks as her anger starts to seep in her movements. "Sif your temper."

"Aye," Sif grunts her mood darken up before looking away hating this.

She couldn't help but wonder how Thor could be blind to the fact she done everything and anything to gain his attention. She bites her tongue. She can see who ever the other is she will find a way to get them from Thor. She been there first! She has the All Father and Queen Frigga's favor. She's a warrior not a weak maiden. She be able to fight besides Thor as his queen.

"Well I should go get them," Thor said suddenly stopping giving his friends a smile as he walks off to change into some clean clothes.

His heart pounds hoping to see Loki again. After that day they have some minor rare meetings though not often as both being train to be their realm's rulers. They been the other's firsts which is perfect as they stumble and click knowing the other's weak spots. He takes his horse going across the bridge to Jotunheim hoping Loki is nearby.

He didn't have to look finding Loki is standing with his family. He flushes bowing to the Rulers Laufey and Farbauti who gaze at him.

"So you are the one that won my little gem's heart," Laufey growls protectively.

"Mother," Loki whines pink cheeks twisting the promise ring on his finger as his brothers giggle and chuckle knowing their mother might not like Odin but his son on the other hand earn his respect.

"Now love it's time for Loki to go. DO remember to use protection," Farbauti adds making the two young lovers to flush in embarrassment at the good teasing jibe.

"Father!"

"Yes sir," Thor squeaks nodding before taking his future consort to his horse before heading to Asgard.

He knows his father would throw a fit but once seeing how in love the two are he may change his mind. Or having Frigga remind him of their own love begin as well to make him give his blessing for the two to wed as soon as possible.


End file.
